These prior art cases include: The rotary actuator for active roll control by M. Pask (1999), the rotary damper by M. Oliver (2002), the stabilizer bar with variable torsional stiffness by M. Gradu (2004), the suspension arrangement by S.Zetterstrom (2008), and the rotary damper arrangement for torsion bars for vehicles, by D.Hatzikakidis (2011).